


I’m Still Here, Pretty Alive And…Breathing

by wittymage



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Rain, dripping cloths, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittymage/pseuds/wittymage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was about to find another position to lie back as he heard a dripping sound. He opened his eyes. This couldn’t be happening. Why did the roof decide that tonight was the perfect night to start leaking? He straightened up and switched on the light beside his bed. When his eyes fell on the source for the dripping noises.</p>
<p>It was definitely not the roof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m Still Here, Pretty Alive And…Breathing

Stiles laid in his bed, trying to sleep and find a good position that would not hurt. Lying on his right side was a definite no no. There was a big scratch on his right side from being thrown against a rock or a tree, he couldn’t really remember it and a wound on his right upper arm from the Ghouls’ ugly and sharp claws that the pack was fighting against earlier on. Next time he would stay in the car and wait for it to be over. But he knew he couldn’t do that. Because he is Stiles he has to be there right in the middle of it and try to help.

But someone had to distract the creature so that the pack, mostly Lydia, could plan something to kill the thing. It went according to plan, at least until Stiles tripped over the first branch and the Ghoul grabbed him by the neck, hoisting him up and smashed him against the tree. It lifted him up by the arm and let his claws sink into his flesh. And, just as he was about to slit Stiles’ throat open, they heard a loud howling noise. That was the last thing he heard and then everything went dark.

The wind outside got louder and the rain was pouring down like it was the end of the world. He was shivering, because he forgot to put on a shirt. But after Mrs. McCall had taken care of his wounds and had gave him something to ease the pain, he was able to take of his clothes and lie down, because damn did those pills make him really sleepy. And he really had no intention of standing up again and put on a shirt.

But still, he was shivering. Maybe he had forgotten to close the window earlier, but you know, pills and everything. Stiles was about to find another position to lie back as he heard a dripping sound. He opened his eyes. This couldn’t be happening. Why did the roof decide that tonight was the perfect night to start leaking? He straightened up and switched on the light beside his bed. When his eyes fell on the source for the dripping noises.

It was definitely not the roof.

“I should be surprised, but I’m not surprised to see you in my room, Derek.” Stiles say and rubs a hand over his face. There was silence which was sometimes interrupted by the sound of drops falling on Stiles’ bedroom floor. He was about to ask the broody man in his room why he was walking outside, when said guy locked eyes with Stiles and said with a growl.

“You could have died.” Derek stepped forward with a stern expression on his face and crossed his arms, letting out a deep sigh.

“Yeah that’s the word ‘could’. Because I didn’t die … still pretty alive and breathing.” The younger one said and added “..what are you..?” Derek walked up to Stiles’ bed and stopped in front of it. Dropping down on his knees on the bed.

“You don’t-” Derek started, “..you don’t think. You just do stuff that could kill you. Most of the time you do them without thinking. They found one part of a dead body? Let’s search for the other part or there is a Ghoul.? You kill it. I’ll play bait. ” He spoke, crawling up the bed between Stiles’ thighs. And.. whoa! When did he spread them? Stiles closed his mouth and gulped before opening his mouth again.

“I never heard you speak so many words in a ro-” Stiles shut himself up as his and Derek’s forehead touched. He felt the other’s wet hair and the drops falling from Derek’s nose down onto Stiles’ bare chest.

“You could have died.”

Stiles looked up to meet Derek’s eyes while he sa “Hey, I think we went there already.” But the Alpha wasn’t looking angry anymore. He looked sad and wasn’t really meeting Stiles’ eyes. Stiles put one hand up to Derek’s face and rested his hand against his cheek.

“Yeah but I’m not. I’m still here, pretty alive and…. breathing” Stiles said and turned Derek’s face towards him, he was still not looking at him but Stiles added, “..because you saved me… again.”

“But what if I’m not there the next time you do such a stupid thing?” Finally the broody wolfman was looking at him.

Stiles let out a soft laugh. “We both know that is not really going to happen. I sometimes wonder if you have a Stiles-does-something-stupid-and-dangerous-again-sense.”

Derek looked down at him, his wet hair sticking to his forehead, still dripping from the heavy rain outside. “Yeah…. let’s call it like that.” He mumbled.


End file.
